


Плоть от плоти

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, autophagy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: дочери – продолжение его самого, и Дивайт Фир солгал бы себе, если бы сказал, что не это влечет его больше всего





	Плоть от плоти

Он не раз видел, как больные корпрусом сношаются с собственной плотью: лепят из оторванных губчатых опухолей подобие гениталий — одним довольно дыры или отростка, другие тратят часы на создание вагин с нежными губами и пенисов с рельефом заполненных мутной сукровицей тонких вен, третьим нужно нечто, напоминающее настоящих любовников, целые тела, с головами и конечностями, но каким бы ни было творение, они всегда используются одинаково. Корпрусные калеки удовлетворяют свою похоть так же, как голод: собственным мясом, влажным от проступившего сока, порой еще теплым. 

Бывают, конечно же, редкие исключения — среди ловчих, не среди калек — те, кто собирается парами и удовлетворяет друг друга, но таких мало и они почти всегда пытаются укрыться от чужих взглядов, как будто считают, что ведут себя недостойно или боятся осуждения. Запах собственной плоти манит больных корпрусом, притягивает их куда сильнее, чем запах чужой. Они едят сами себя, совокупляются сами с собой, это — часть болезни, овладевающей разумом так же, как телом, выворачивая душу наизнанку. 

Прикасаясь к своим дочерям, Дивайт Фир порой чувствует себя одним из них, таким же безумцем, одержимым собственной плотью, которой придал другую форму. Эти нежные груди и ласковые руки созданы из его ветшающего мяса, гладкая кожа, покрывающая тела его дочерей, выращена из его кожи, их кости — из его, уже ставших хрупкими от старости, их зубы — точная копия его зубов, точно созданная в той же отливочной форме. Он окунается в эти мысли, укрываясь с дочерьми в темноте спальни, пытается вдохнуть свой запах с их кожи, почувствовать собственный вкус, слизывая испарину с их шей. 

Его творения куда совершеннее, чем грубые поделки из мяса, созданные неуклюжими бесформенными руками корпрусных калек — он сумел вложить в своих дочерей души, сделать их неотличимыми от тех, кто был рожден. Но все же они — его продолжение, и Дивайт Фир солгал бы себе, если бы сказал, что не это влечет его больше всего. Он мог бы послать Виста-Кая в Тель Арун, и тот купил бы для хозяина сколько угодно самых красивых, самых умных, самых талантливых рабынь, но ни одна не сравнилась бы с дочерьми Фира. Он собрал их, часть за частью, как сложнейшие головоломки, он вдохнул в них жизнь первым поцелуем, и они хранят ему верность. 

Больные корпрусом не знают этой радости. Их творения недолговечны: нетронутая магией корпрусная плоть быстро разлагается, тепло живого тела способно превратить ее в густую слизь за несколько минут, а потому некоторые, закончив совокупление, съедают покрытое своим семенем или соками мясо, чтобы не позволить ему пропасть впустую. И, порой, прихватывая зубами кожу своих дочерей, Дивайт Фир пытается представить себе, какова была бы на вкус их — его собственная — плоть. Он может узнать, это совсем легко, но боится окончательно стереть грань, отделяющую его от обитателей Корпрусариума.


End file.
